


Step By Step

by Chrystie, kate882



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/F, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 20:00:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29459385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chrystie/pseuds/Chrystie, https://archiveofourown.org/users/kate882/pseuds/kate882
Summary: Something in JJ lit up even as he pushed away what he firmly denied was disappointment. “My dearest friend, are you finally asking the great master for dating advice?”Seung Gil grimaced. “I change my mind. I’ll ask Sara.”
Relationships: Lee Seung Gil/Jean-Jacques Leroy, Mila Babicheva/Sara Crispino (mentioned)
Kudos: 9





	Step By Step

**Author's Note:**

> so this was actually written in 2018 it's just been sitting in the WIP folder until I found it recently and I am posting it now. If you follow me and Crysty in any other fandoms you may have noticed this has been a recurring thing as I've been going through the folders. Hope you enjoy, even if it's a bit late! -Kate

Seung Gil was staring at him, and he wasn’t being particularly subtle about it either, but JJ had known him long enough to know not to push. Seung Gil would tell him whatever it was he was thinking about when he was ready, and he knew from experience if he asked now it would take longer. So he tried not to fidget under the stare and kept rambling about the gig his band had coming up. 

“How did you get Isabella to date you?” Seung Gil finally asked when JJ paused for a breath. 

“With my endless charm, you should already know that.” That couldn’t be what was bothering Seung Gil. That was years ago and he and Isabella had broken up more than a while ago. Around the time he and Seung Gil had started hanging out actually. JJ had been trying to be his friend for about a month, but after the breakup Seung Gil seemed to take pity on him and had one day just sat down and joined him for lunch. He hadn’t been able to shake JJ after that, even though he’d tried a little at first. 

“Sure, let's go with that, but how did you actually do it?” Seung Gil asked dismissively, as if JJ hadn’t given him a perfectly valid answer. “What were the steps?” 

Something in JJ lit up even as he pushed away what he firmly denied was disappointment. “My dearest friend, are you finally asking the great master for dating advice?”

Seung Gil grimaced. “I change my mind. I’ll ask Sara.” 

“The very insinuation that I wouldn't be the greatest help is evidence that you fear my wisdom. Let me, the greatest, guide you.”

“Sara does currently have a girlfriend,” Seung Gil reminded him blandly, stealing one of his fries. “Although Mila seduced her I think, so maybe I should actually ask Mila,” he mused. He frowned deeply at the idea, and JJ was pretty sure Seung Gil didn’t have an actual problem with Mila, but she and Sara did just start dating recently and he did know how Seung Gil felt about interacting with new people, so he was pretty sure Seung Gil wouldn’t actually ask Mila. He might ask Phichit, probably had actually, but considering Phichit was pretty solidly in the aro/ace category he wouldn’t be answering from experience. Which exhausted Seung Gil’s list of friends and left him with JJ. It did beg the question of who he’d been interacting with enough to need romantic advice though. 

“We both know I give the best advice in everything. Tell JJ your woes.”

“No woes. I just wanted to know how you did it.” 

JJ briefly wondered if Seung Gil would believe an elaborate tale, because the truth of how he and Isabella got together was somewhat mundane. They’d simply caught each other's eyes and instantly clicked. “It’s truly an epic tale filled with mutual wooing.” It didn’t hurt to try.

Seung Gil frowned and stole another fry off his plate. “I don’t think that will actually help much, never mind.” 

“No no tell me your worries and love problems. JJ is all ears.”

“There’s no worries or love problems, there’s just a guy and I haven’t dated before so I thought I’d ask,” he mumbled, not looking at JJ. 

“Then why not just ask him? Surely no one could reject you.” That was a fact JJ felt deep in his bones.

Seung Gil shrugged. “I don’t know, he might. But he also just seems like the type that might want more romance or something than that anyway.” 

“Ooooh romance. I knew you had taste. Nothing more romantic than flowers and professing your love to the stars.” 

Seung Gil looked supremely uncomfortable with that idea. “Can you just tell me what you did to win over Isabella or do I have to text her myself?” He tilted his head, a considering look passing through his eyes. “Actually, that’s probably an even better idea,” he said, already reaching for his phone on the table. 

“Professing our love for each other was how we managed it. But I suppose that’s not your style. Why not start with the flowers and work your way up in the romancing from there.”

“You started with love confessions? Isn’t that supposed to happen after you’re already together?” He tipped his chair back to stare up at the ceiling. “Flowers is too obvious. I have to get him to like me first so that flowers would be well received.” 

“Oh Seung Gil, if he knows you and isn’t already head over heals then he’s blind and likely not worth it, he’d have to have gotten to know you at least a little by now.”

“Well he hasn’t confessed his love to me, so I suppose I should call it a lost cause,” Seung Gil answered only half joking, dropping his chair back down. “I should go to class.” 

“Never. Just tell him how you feel. I guarantee you won’t fail, and you know I’m always right.”

“You’re almost never right,” Seung Gil told him flatly, getting to his feet and picking up his tray. “I’ll consider it though.” 

“I’m always right!” JJ called out as Seung Gil walked away.

* * *

“So I heard a rumor,” Sara dropped down next to JJ in their French class, “that our boy has a crush and was asking you for help. Did you by chance get a name?” 

“We can’t pressure our precious Seung Gil into giving us that information. You know how guarded he is.”

“So you didn’t,” she concluded. “Did you figure it out though?” 

“I would never invade his privacy like that!”

“What? What do you think I think you did? I meant did you have a guess on who it is. I’m pretty sure I know, and I’m trying to compare notes here.” 

“He’ll tell me when he’s ready,” JJ waved off, “probably doesn’t want me scaring him away with my greatness.”

“You got nothing then. Don’t worry, I won’t invade his privacy by telling you who I think it is.” 

“That doesn’t sound like not invading his privacy, that sounds like withholding important information.” Really it kind of sounded like both but that was beside the point.

“Call it what you will, I’m keeping it to myself,” she said, winking at him before the professor walked in. 

* * *

“What kind of flowers should I get?” Seung Gil asked him a few days later, flopping down onto JJ’s couch, looking more like he was admitting defeat than asking for advice. 

“What’s more romantic than roses?”

“Whatever flower he likes most I guess. Unless that’s roses.” 

“Roses are always a winner, that’s why I’m always associated with them,” JJ winked.

“Yes, I suppose so,” Seung Gil said, glancing at his tattoo, visible since he was in a tank top. “I guess I’ll give it a shot.” 

“I still don’t think anyone is going to be able to say no to you.” They’d be crazy if they did.

“Yeah, well, we’ll see about that,” he said with a shrug. “Are we getting food or not?” 

“I’m picking the restaurants.” JJ announced already off the couch.

Seung Gil smirked at him. “What, you don’t trust me with that anymore?” 

“Most people like their taste buds not burnt off,” JJ huffed.

“How boring,” he answered, but shrugged and got up anyway. 

“I won’t even pick a vegetable heavy place even though you really should have some.”

“Yeah yeah, let’s just go.” 

* * *

It wasn’t really like Seung Gil to want to hang two days in a row outside of school. He was much more introverted than JJ after all, so JJ was pleasantly surprised when Seung Gil had asked if he could stop by JJ’s apartment the next evening. He wasn’t expecting Seung Gil to be standing there with a bouquet of roses, looking nervously at the ground when he opened the door. 

An unfamiliar pang jolted through JJ and he didn’t like it. It made him feel gross, he didn’t know what to call the feeling though. He still smiled through it. “Are these for your mystery boy? If he doesn’t love them then he’s not worth it. Trust me.”

“Well they’re for you, so I guess you’re the judge of that,” he said, shoving them into JJ’s hands. 

JJ kind of just stared at Seung Gil and the roses in shock. “Me? This is a romantic gesture and not a fan one, right?” Because he had to be sure, even if Seung Gil wasn’t the biggest fan of his band.

“JJ, I don’t even like your music that much, and you’re not performing tonight,” Seung Gil told him flatly. His face looked calm, but his hands were twitching in a way that conveyed nervous energy. “Why and how would this be a gesture as a fan?” 

“I needed to be sure so I can sweep you off your feet.” The dumb little pang evaporated and was replaced with excitement as JJ pulled Seung Gil into his arms, making sure the roses were safe from being crushed, and well he couldn’t exactly sweep Seung Gil off his feet like he wanted, but he did spin them further into the house with a laugh.

“So you’ll go on a date with me?” Seung Gil asked, looking up at him from within his arms. 

“Thought you’d never ask. Of course I will.”

“You do know that  _ you  _ could have asked at some point, right?” 

“And you do know that you don’t exactly make it obvious how you feel about people unless you don’t like them?” Sometimes JJ wondered if Seung Gil liked him at all and wasn’t just putting up with him.

Seung Gil blinked up at him. “I thought it was very obvious. Sara figured it out.” 

“Well I probably would’ve figured it out in time. Besides no one can resist me, and I just happen to not be able to resist you.”

“Oh god, that was terrible. Is it too late to take it back?” Seung Gil asked, pushing at his chest in a half hearted attempt to get out of his arms. 

“Definitely too late.”

“I guess I’ll just have to live with it then,” he said with a put upon sigh, but his lips were twitching upwards anyway. 

“You’ll love it, it’s hard not to with me involved.”

“I guess,” he repeated, wrapping his arms around JJ. 


End file.
